


misfits

by dirkapitated



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkapitated/pseuds/dirkapitated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is gay-</p>
<p>dedicated to the love of my life bc i wrote this for her, i hope you enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was a pale, gray-blue as the sun rose, the land slowly beginning to be bathed in light as Dirk watched. He was walking through town at the moment in question- it was much too early for his taste, but he couldn't sleep and the only way he felt like he was going to be able to get to sleep was a cigarette and a walk. 

He passed a few coffee places, a small corner store, and a thrift shop as he pulled out his pack and lit a smoke for himself, pressing it between his lips and shoving his hands in his pockets. Fuck, it was cold. Why did he decide to go outside? It was five in the morning and no one was outside. He should have just smoked on his roof. 

Well, the landlord might have caught him and raised his rent again, but whatever. 

It's not like there was any other reason he was out here.

Definitely not.

It wasn't like he was _meeting_ someone out here.

But, despite him reassuring himself that he was most definitely not meeting someone at this ridiculous hour in the morning, there she was- blonde hair and black lipstick, a pink, knitted scarf, a cream-colored sweater, and dark jeans that sat high on her hips. Her sweater was tucked into them, giving her this beautifully dorky look- it was completed with the ray-bans she only wore when she was too lazy to put in contacts and these platform boots she knew Dirk loved. He felt a little underdressed, in his t-shirt advertising a B-rated movie and Pokemon sweats. She smiled when she saw him all the same, her perfectly-drawn eyebrows raising as she flashed her teeth for only a moment. 

Those little things- the little smile lines she gets, the way her eyes crinkle- they make Dirk's heart flutter. He stepped closer to her tentatively, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and offering it to her. She took it, putting it between her lips, and Dirk watched the way her chest rose as she inhaled, and the way the smoke curled out of her nose as she exhaled. It made him want to kiss her, but he simply took her hand- he couldn't do that, he could never do that- watching the cars drive past, groggy people going to boring jobs as they both just watched, frozen little frames of weird in their mundane lives. 

"Morning," Roxy said as she tossed the cigarette on the ground. Looks like she'd finished it for him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Bad," Dirk said, clearing his throat and looking down at his ratty shoes. 

"Mmm. Don't we all, Mr. Strider." She laughed a little, and Dirk smiled, this tired thing with his eyebrows curved enough to hint at sadness- god, he didn't want to be sad but being with Roxy always made him sad. Why did he agree to this?

"Are you okay?" She asked, and her expression was worried as she looked over at him- Damnit, she always picked up on these things, Dirk thought.

"M'fine," He mumbled, his thumb running over the back of her hand. She squeezed back, and pulled him closer, her arms coming up to loop around his neck. This elicited a surprised noise from Dirk, but she just looked at him.

"You sure?" She asked, her lips curled up in a smirk- god, she knew Dirk couldn't do this, he couldn't lead her on because he knew you would- but fuck, the way she looked at him and the way she moved make Dirk want her more than anything in the world. He loved her so goddamn much, but he was so afraid that he couldn't handle it, so afraid he couldn't do it-

"Fuck it," He muttered, and he was pressing his lips to Roxy's and it was passionate and hard and Roxy was making happy little noises and fuck, it made Dirk so happy to make her happy. She tasted like cigarettes and toothpaste and something else fruity and she was smiling into the kiss and her hands were running through his hair and Dirk felt like he was dying and being resurrected again, fuck she was such a good kisser.

When they finally pulled away- it felt like seconds and an eternity at the same time, they were breathing puffs of steam into each others faces, the cold air biting at their noses. Roxy leaned in to kiss his cheek- she left a black smudge there- and Dirk just leaned to rest his head on her shoulder.

She giggled quietly, and Dirk did the same back as they held each other, two little misfits in a gray world.

They walked home hand in hand, the sun on their backs as color began to return to the world.


	2. match set

the bookstore was relatively empty when you both entered, your hand in roxy's as she looked around excitedly. she seemed elated to be there simply for the experience- books up to the ceiling, people milling around in chairs and on the floor, the smell of fresh paper. you couldn't say you were as excited as she was, but if she was happy, you were happy.

you looked at a few different books as roxy shot around to practically every part of the store, coming up to you to show you something interesting every once in a while. they were all fantasy, mostly, but you stuck around the sci-fi section. had orson scott card written anything new?

you spent at least a few hours there, getting coffee after you bought about eight books (mostly roxy's picks) and settling down behind the horror section, her side pressed up against yours as you talked.

she was laughing, now. "he filled the fridge with swords?"

"yeah, me and dave hated it. we never knew where you actually kept cold food until we both had moved out. it was ridiculous."

she leaned a little closer to you. "well, get this. my mom had an entire room dedicated to alcohol."

you winced. "damn, really?"

"yeah. but she was even more obsessed with wizards. she had statues of them fuckin' everywhere. it was crazy. i guess i sort of got into them, too." she nodded at their little stack of books, the top of which's cover featured a particularly wise-looking warlock.

"well, drunk wizard mom beats ninja asshole brother in my book."

"yeah, but you're _soooo_ good at fighting, dirk. i envy you."

you snicker. "you shouldn't. fighting isn't really all that fun unless you're just sparring. which doesn't happen often."

"hmmm." she pressed a finger to her lips for a moment, before lifting it up in revelation. "aha! i'll spar with you sometime."

"really?"

"of course! i want to learn how to fight, anyways." she giggled and you sort of rubbed your neck, a little shy about the prospect. roxy, fighting with you. she was tough, but you didn't want to hurt her feelings because she loses...

or maybe, you think, it's because she'll probably kick your ass. you've heard stories about what she did to boys who came onto her in high school. you did not want to be on that side of roxy.

"okay, rox. if you say so."

 

a few days later, you were on your roof. both of you were wearing light clothes, along with cloth wrapped around your hands to soften blows- you in just shorts and a t-shirt, roxy wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra. you caught yourself staring at her toned stomach more than once as you squared up. dammit, you were already starting to sweat. it was hot up here.

you shook hands just like an old-fashioned wrestling match- roxy had insisted- and when you backed up, roxy was already jumping around, easily avoiding your purposefully slow grabs. 

"don't go easy on me!" she said, her face alive with excitement, and you furrowed your eyebrows, bracing your feet on the concrete and rushing forward to try and land a blow on her side. she leaped out of the way, however, and managed to land a fairly hard kick on your upper back that knocked the air out of you for a moment. 

it didn't take long for you to recover, though, and she was already squaring up to charge at you again, her hair flying around her face. you anticipated her evasive tactics this time, though, feigning a hit and catching her in the sternum. she was thrown back a little, but she merely rolled her shoulders and charged again. damn, she was relentless.

this continued until you were both sweaty and panting- but where your moves were slow, your limbs heavy, roxy was as nimble as ever. she managed to press you against the concrete, hands above your head, gulping for air as she smiled over you. 

"i win, i think." she said, laughing, and you just pout. who says you're a sore loser? you're not a sore loser. not at all.

"whatever," you say, and she just rolls her eyes.

"oh, don't be mad, di-stri. i'm just too fast for you."

"whatever."

"bluh! just shut up and kiss me already."

and you did, and she smiled into you like she always did.

"i love you," you mumble, and she just laughs again, her cheeks pink with exertion and something more.

"i love you too, but we both _stink_. shower?"

"together?"

"yes, definitely."

so, you climbed off the roof, hand-in-hand, and commenced in a completely different kind of sparring. a slippery sparring which resulted in you almost getting a concussion.

you still love her, though.


End file.
